


Baby of mine

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Miraculous Lullabies [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Adrien remembers the song that his mother used to sing.





	Baby of mine

"Congratulations it's a boy"

Emille was holding her newborn son.

"It's okay baby"

Emille began to sing "Baby mine don't you cry baby mine dry your eyes close to my heart never to part baby of mine"

Adrien stopped crying.

Adrien opened his eyes and cooed adorably.

Emille giggles

Abel walked to Emille

"Our beautiful baby"

"Our wonderful baby Adrien"

"Adrien what a beautiful name"

Abel and Emille kissed

Adrien cooed.


End file.
